lakeviewcabinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sheriff
WARNING: This article contains spoilers about Lakeview Valley. Read at your own risk. "Keeping your nose clean? Enjoy your day." — the Sheriff The Sheriff is a character in Lakeview Valley. He will apprehend anyone who disobeys the law of the town. Biography Background During his younger days, the Sheriff was good friends with the Preacher, although wary of his wife. When she became pregnant, the Sheriff suspected the unborn child's father wasn't the Preacher and was instead a "red-haired man". However, the Preacher refused to listen to the Sheriff's suspicions. Eventually, something happened and both the Preacher and his wife were gone, so the Sheriff took in their young daughter Amy and became a father figure to her. At least once, the Sheriff intended to give Amy to Ruth and her husband, but Amy refused and somehow controlled the Sheriff's actions so that he would not give her away. ''Lakeview Valley'' When the protagonist arrives in Lakeview Valley and walks past the Sheriff's department, the Sheriff introduces himself and gives the protagonist the home key. That night, the Sheriff investigates what is supposedly the dead body of Amy, even though Amy is alive and well. He also investigates the corpses of any other dead townsfolk. On Monday, the following day, the Sheriff visits the protagonist's home and gives advice about doing favors for other townsfolk and getting money or food at the shops next to the Sheriff's station. Throughout the week, the Sheriff goes to various locations. Depending on whether the protagonist has the Sheriff's trust, he will divulge details about past cases. On Tuesday, he goes to the burned ruins of Rebecca's former home and talks about the fire. On Wednesday, he lingers beside the lake and mentions saunas. On Thursday, he visits the cemetery and laments Mary's death, and on Friday he hangs around the outside of the diner and talks about Amy. On Saturday, he chastises Ivan about the stage construction. On Sunday, which is Lake Day, the Sheriff praises the townsfolk before preparing to sing "The Sheriff's Lament". However, he is interrupted by Morgo, who banishes the Sheriff. If the Sheriff strongly suspects the protagonist of any murders, he starts following the protagonist around town. However, the Sheriff stops following if he discovers or is informed about a dead body, choosing to investigate the crime scene. On Lake Day, if the Sheriff is certain that the protagonist is lost to Morgo's influence, he has Dr. Don activate a parasite. However, if the protagonist avoids the Sheriff's trap and gets away with killing everyone, the Sheriff simply claps. After Morgo banishes the Sheriff, a hooded figure called the "Traveler" appears outside the protagonist's home, offering a way to travel back to the first Sunday. If the protagonist visits the Witch in the underworld after the Sheriff is banished, their meeting is interrupted by the Traveler. After challenging the protagonist to a fiery battle, the Traveler decapitates the Witch. Back in Lakeview Valley, on the island in the center of the lake, an old man rests in his cabin, having discarded his saber. He recognizes the protagonist when the latter visits, saying that they did the right thing. When the protagonist sings, the old man recounts how he killed the Witch. The Sheriff's trust is gained when the protagonist decapitates the old man with his own saber. Gallery Crimescene.jpg|Sheriff at a crime scene. station_interior.jpg|The Sheriff in his station. sheriffsword.jpg|The Sheriff's saber. sheriffstage.jpg|On stage for Lake Day. sheriffslament.jpg|The Sheriff's Lament. clapclapclap.jpg|Clap clap clap. sheriff_vanish.jpg|The Sheriff is banished. traveler.jpg traveler_waiting.jpg|Traveler on Lake Day. Witch confronted.jpg|Traveler confronts Witch. traveler1.jpg oldman.jpg|The Sheriff's future self. Trivia *It is unknown how or when the Sheriff was able to time travel, or how much time passed between the Sheriff being banished and the Traveler confronting the Witch. Category:Characters Category:Lakeview Valley Category:Villagers Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters